Dark Spell
by Kirstee
Summary: Cordy’s spell was going onto a new level until Connor interrupted her. What if he hadn’t? What would she have done to Willow? Put in BtVS because it deals more with characters on Buffy, especially Willow.


Title- Dark Spell  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Disclaimer- Not mine. Doesn't everyone wish they owned them?  
  
Summary- Cordy's spell was going onto a new level until Connor interrupted her. What if he hadn't? What would she have done to Willow? Put in BtVS because it deals more with characters on Buffy, especially Willow.  
  
Timeline- Set during Angel episode 'Orpheus'  
  
A/N- This is a one chapter kinda thing, I just wanted to write something about the spell.  
  
"Break!" Willow screamed as she thrust her hand forward. The lights in the hotel were flickering and it was still shaking. Fred could still see a faint outline of the face that had been their moments earlier. This magic scared her, this girl in front of her held so much power that it sent shivers down her spine.  
  
Connor was watching all that was happening in horror and awe. He wanted to go check on Cordy but he couldn't tear himself away from the magic that was happening all around him. It was so powerful, more then just the physical strength he had. He stared at the retreating outline of the huge demon face that had been there.  
  
"Alright the big floaty head not enough to scare you, Then why don't we try.." Cordy said. She retreated back into her mind to learn more about was going on inside the witch. She came back out with a smug look on her face. "Well girlie" she said "Seems like there is a lot I can do with you"  
  
"Break the glass, unleash the soul!" Willow screamed again. The little red marble had zoomed out of sight a while ago and she could feel it trying to break the barrier that whoever was protecting it had put up. She chanted more words in Latin. That's when she saw it. She had almost dropped at the sight of him again.  
  
Fred stared confused. There in front of them was a screen almost, it showed a guy running from something. His face was full of fear. Then all of the sudden he ran right off the screen and into the hotel lobby. Fred looked over at Willow who was looking at the boy, her hair blowing, her eyes black, her arm still extended while she chanted slower and softer in Latin. The boy fell as he came out of the screen and landed at Willow's feet.  
  
Connor observed him. His hair was black. He wore a blue shirt and dark pants. He was panting and scratches frequented his face.  
  
"Don't do it" he pleaded. Connor thought he saw a tear fall from the red heads eye.  
  
"No!" the boy screamed. Willow looked at him again. She stopped chanting and she whispered one word that Fred barely heard.  
  
"Warren.."  
  
"NO!" the boy yelled again. Then something Connor hadn't expected happened. The boy flayed. He had no idea how it happened but the boy's skin was ripped from his body. He saw Fred's face pale and heard her shudder. The witch, her eyes returning to their normal color, stumbled backwards. Then the guy's corpse burned, a fire had erupted where he had uttered his last words.  
  
Wesley knew this was another trick, an illusion. This must have been what Willow had been talking about earlier. The flaying she had done. Someone was trying to draw her attention away from the spell.  
  
"Willow, the spell!" Wesley yelled over the roaring noise that had erupted in the hotel.  
  
Willow heard Wesley over the now roaring hotel. Papers fluttered everywhere, a huge whirlwind surrounded her. She stared again at the spot Warren had been in. Whoever it is messing with me. She tried to give herself a pep talk. C'mon you are going up against the First in good old Sunnyhell you can DO THIS. She stood back up and her eyes once more returned to black.  
  
"Glass shatter!" she yelled again as she tried to remain balanced. The marble was still trying to break the barrier that Cordy had put up.  
  
"Still not enough huh Red?" Cordy said with a laugh. "Fine, have it your way" Her eyes went white and she tilted her head up as she chanted.  
  
Latin words coursed out of Willows lips. Fred was still amazed at what had happened. She also knew it wasn't the end. She wanted to run and hide but she wouldn't or moreover couldn't. That's when the roaring stopped. She heard a rumbling outside of the hotel. The door shattered open and shards of glass and wood went flying everywhere.  
  
"Protect" Willow said as a hazy red shade covered her, Willow, Wesley and Connor. Fred had squeezed her eyes shut, preparing herself for much pain. Instead she suddenly felt warm, like somebody had pulled blanket tightly around her. She opened one eye slowly and saw a red haze in front of her. Outside of it she saw a blonde woman in a skimpy red dress. "What the---"  
  
"-- hell?!?!" Connor finished Fred sentence. The haze was all around and glass and wood bounced off of it. Connor saw the woman standing outside of it, at first he thought it was the Sunnydale Slayer. Someone had once described the girl to him. But he heard Willow say a different name.  
  
"Glory" she said. But she wasn't as dazed by this person as the guy that had burned.  
  
"Sweetie baby, what are you doing?" the figure said as the haze slowly lifted and Fred knew they were once again vulnerable.  
  
Willow ignored her as she spoke in Latin.  
  
"You won't be able to kill me you know." The blonde haired woman said to the witch. "Evil can't be killed, it's always lurking round the corner" she said as she smiled. The figure then changed into a thoroughly disgusting vamp with a bat nose and red mouth.  
  
"I will always be here outside of you and inside of you" it said as it changed again. In its place stood a handsome man with hair that was white blond, he wore black pants, and shirt, with a long leather duster hanging on his shoulders.  
  
"Your fight is useless" he said with a thick English accent. Willow looked back over at the figure. She once again stepped back and her eyes faded to a dim gray.  
  
"Spike" she said. This time Wesley gasped. He had heard about him, William the Bloody almost as vicious as Angelus himself.  
  
"I will kill all your little pals, including that Slayer" he grinned evily at Willow.  
  
"No!!" Willow cried as a burst of wind came from her hand towards the figure. The figure only laughed as his coat fluttered behind him. He then changed one last time.  
  
Connor was the one who lost his breath this time. There standing in front of him was Angelus. His feet were finally working again and he tried to run to Angelus, hatred running through his heart.  
  
"No" Willow said as she gestured at Connor.  
  
Connor immediately felt like he had hit a wall. He looked over at Willow who was now concentrating on trying to break the glass. "It's an illusion" she said "Ignore it"  
  
"Yes son, ignore me" he grinned evily. He then turned to Willow.  
  
"You will never be able to save them, you think you are powerful? I will destroy you without an ounce of strength. You are nothing. You're still the same scared little girl from the beginning, you will never change" Angelus spat.  
  
"Free the soul from its confinement let it out!" Willow yelled right in the face of Angelus.  
  
"You're holding on witch" Cordy muttered "But I know just how to break you" she said with a laugh.  
  
She felt the defense breaking down as the marble was getting further and further to the glass. Willow smiled, soon it would be over and she could go back to Sunnydale, see all her friends and how ALIVE they were. She would hug all of them extra tight, even Spike and Andrew. She would see Kennedy again, she already mis--  
  
She didn't get to finish the thought, for a pale blue mist had begun to form in front of the group. It was slowly forming itself into a figure. Willow knew who it was before it fully formed.  
  
"Willow" it said softly.  
  
"No" Willow said weakly.  
  
"Honey, Its me" the figure said as it walked lightly towards her.  
  
"Tara" Willow said as tears formed in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. The figure reached out and cupped Willow's chin her hand. Willow looked up at her, her eyes shining.  
  
"I've missed you so much" Willow said her voice cracking as more tears flowed.  
  
Connor couldn't move he watched this whole exchange happen in front of him. Should he go to Willow and convince her it was an illusion? He couldn't do that. What if someone he had loved as much as Willow had obviously loved this girl came back to talk to him? What if it had been Cordy? So he stayed where he was, not moving the slightest inch.  
  
Tara stroked Willow's hair as she cried "Its okay baby I'm here"  
  
Willow looked back at Tara, at that moment she saw something in her eyes, an evil glint that told her that this was not her Tara. The figure leaned in to kiss Willow. Willow stepped out of her grasp.  
  
"You are not her! Stop using her as your way of evil! She was pure and good and now you are using her for something completely opposite"  
  
Fred watched as the witch's hair and eyes turned black.  
  
"I SAY NOW, BREAK THE CELL OF THE SOUL BRING IT HERE TO ME!" Willow screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Cordy sat powerless as the red marble came and shattered the glass and the white mist floated upwards.  
  
"NO!" she yelled.  
  
After Willow had uttered those words, she fell to heap on the floor. Tears streamed down her face. But now it was over she could go back to Sunnydale, back to her friends, back to her home.  
One Last Note- It was Cordy's spell that was impersonating the First. It wasn't there. Just wanted to make that clear. 


End file.
